Hans Schultz
Sergeant Hans Georg Schultz is one of the main fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by John Banner. History Sergeant Hans Schultz was born on September 24, 1889 (speculation), in Imperial Germany. Basically a good-hearted man, Schultz is married and has five children and a nephew named Wolfie. Schultz was in the German Army during World War I, during which time he saved the life of Lieutenant, later General der Infantrie Kammler. Post-Great War After leaving the army, he finds employment as a toy maker. Although a possible Monarchist, his political affiliation in the 1920s is with the SPD (Social Democrat Party) which is a member of the Weimar Coalition of parties which runs Germany before the Great Depression and the rise to power of the Nazis. He would also receive a German National Sports Badge, indicating that he is a lot slimmer figure then he would be during World War II. At a New Year's Party on December 31, 1919, he mets and marries his present wife, Gretchen. They married on August 14, 1920, settled down in Heidelberg, and had five children. He also becomes the head of the Schatze Toy Company in the year 1926, the largest toy company in Germany. It is to be assumed that he has no pre-war dealings with the Nazis as owner of Schatze Toy and calls himself an anti-Nazi on several occasions. He also says "things were so much happier here in Germany when we had an Emperor, oh boy! What am I saying, that's treason, I say nothing! Nothing!" during the episode The Prince from the Phone Company. It is also assumed around this time has some problems with his eyesight and begins to gain weight, since he would weigh somewhere between 250-300 lbs. by the time he is working at Stalag 13. When World War II begins on September 1, 1939 with the German Invasion of Poland, he is home with his wife, not in the army. World War II On March 16, 1940, he rejoined, but as a Supply Sergeant in the Luftwaffe. Schultz's rank is Oberfeldwebel, thus making him a platoon leader; however, it is never made clear if he has received this rank during World War I or at some point during World War II before he is transferred to Stalag 13. While he is in the Luftwaffe, the Nazis took control of his company and converted the factory into making materials for the war effort. Schultz is a guard at Stalag 13 from the day that the camp is opened, soon becoming the Sergeant of the Guard. Within six months of his posting at the camp he is turning a blind eye to what the prisoners are actually doing inside the Stalag. It is not known whether it is his past as a member of the SPD, sympathy to the prisoners and their cause, or resentment at the Nazis' takeover of his company that is the reason for his turning a blind eye to the prisoners' secret activities at the camp. None of these potential reasons are ever explored during the series. The prisoners occasionally resort to blackmail tactics to keep Schultz from telling what he has seen of the prisoners' operations, and his procurement of contraband material including cameras means being turned in would have dire consequences for fraternization and trading with the enemy. We do know for sure that his sympathy is partly because Schultz doesn't want to get into trouble because he is responsible for making sure that the prisoners don't escape or go against the German war effort. Instead of reporting any suspicious activity to Kommandant Wilhelm Klink he would announce either - "I know nothing!", "I see nothing!" or "I hear nothing!", thereby he would never know what the prisoners are doing. At other times, especially if he is bribed with Corporal LeBeau's excellent cuisine or items from the prisoners' Red Cross packages, he would tell the prisoners what he knows, sees or hears. It appears he loves good food and is epecially fond of chocolate bars. He also serves Klink as official food taster at parties to make sure the food hasn't been poisoned. Although he is best known for his "I know nothing" phrase, Schultz is also fond of calling someone a "jolly joker" if they smart off too often. As with Klink, Colonel Hogan and the other prisoners would do what they could to keep Schultz at the prison camp, since his removal would probably lead to a less corruptible Sergeant being sent to the Stalag. Despite this, he is given a 4th grade (a ficitious grade) to his Iron Cross because he stopped an escape. The prisoners wanted him to get the award so that they could rescue Gestapo prisoners, using the award ceremony as a diversion. On one occasion, when Klink is relieved of command due to a directive to give non-commissioned officers command experience, Schultz is put in charge of Stalag 13. He soon shows himself to be a reasonably competent leader. He's actually too competent, since he is soon disrupting the prisoners' operations. So, the prisoners devise a plan which discredits Schultz, showing his superiors that he is nothing more than the incompetent he has always been, and they soon have Klink back in command of the Stalag. Another time, when an ego driven US Movie star POW (his contract states that, if captured, he must be exchanged for three enemy generals!) makes a propganda movie, Schultz is the Camp Commandant and Klink is the Sergeant of the guard! Post-World War II Schultz was captured by the Allies on June 10, 1945, after the camp's liberation. He was released in July, and began manning the Toy Company again, as it's owner. Quotes I see nothing, and I know nothing! ''(Schultz's common response.) ''I see nothing, I wasn't here, I didn't even wake up this morning! Helga-Baby! Links * Robert Hogan * Wilhelm Klink * General Albert Burkhalter Category:Germans Category:Featured articles